Not Lost but Found
by PearlLane
Summary: Completed Set between seasons 2 & 3, Chloe is out with her Daily Planet friends one night and finds something very interesting. Please R&R, I live for reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_Not Lost but Found _

"_I love rock 'n' roll, so put another dime in the jukebox baby. I love rock 'n' roll, so come and take the time and dance with me. OW!"_

Chloe was having such a great time, she was glad she had come. Her _Daily Planet_ friends had been trying to get her to go out with them for weeks. She finally gave in and even let them dress her and make her up. She thought she looked good, if she did say so herself. She had gotten a little wild and died her hair a dark brown color. It was wash out of course, but she kinda liked it. The girls had done her hair really neat, she thought it looked nice but not to nice. They did her make-up just as good, they brought out her green eyes and they still made it look natural, so she didn't look like she was trying to hard. Her outfit was something she would never pick out herself but she felt like being a little outgoing tonight. They dressed her in a denim mini skirt and a brown and pink, v-neck tank top. It gave her a bit of nice cleavage, which she liked to show off every now and again.

She loved her friends she had made at the _Daily Planet_ so much, they brought out the more adventurous side of Chloe. They had been wanting to bring her out of her room to this new club _Atlantis_ since she had gotten in town. She decided tonight that she would please them, truth was she had wanted to go the first night they asked but was afraid of looking like a dork with all the city girls. True she had been one not so many years ago but, she had lived in Smallville for the more important part of her teen years and she wasn't really up to date on what girls in the city wore now. She did like being back in the city again though, she was always going to be a city girl at hear but she considered Smallville to be her home. She was just glad she had gotten out tonight, she was sick of worrying and trying to find Clark. She hadn't stopped looking for him since he left, she figured that if he really wanted be found he would have let her already. So she decided that tonight was about letting lose and having fun.

The song had just ended and a slow one was starting up, Chloe rolled her eyes, she hated slow songs. All her friends weren't as shy and went to find guys to dance with. Well Chloe wasn't that outgoing, she was going to sit this one out. As she turned around to head to the bar to sit and relax she ran into someone. "Oops! Sorry about that, excuse me." She hadn't even thought of looking up at the person until she saw on his hand a school ring with a red ruby in the middle. It looked oddly like the ones from Smallville High. She looked up and almost fell over in shock. It was Clark fricken Kent!


	2. Chapter 2

"Clark! Oh my god, is it really you?" Chloe forgot all about her anger with him and threw her arms around him and hugged him. "You have no idea how long I have been looking for you!" She was so overjoyed to see him tears started to well up in her eyes. She finally realized how stupid she probably looked hugging him like this so she let go and took a step back. She looked him up and down and a slight bit of worry came to her. This wasn't her Clark, he would never dress like this, or let his hair grow out that long, although she couldn't say she didn't hate it. Plus her Clark would never, _never_, look at her like that, he was eyeing her up an down and he had a little smirk on his face. Why was he smirking? And why did he keep glancing down at her breasts? She suddenly felt very naked, she crossed her arms over her chest in hopes of squashing the cleavage. It didn't work very well, it only increased it and she wouldn't have know if Clark's eyes didn't get bigger when she did it. "Clark! Are you even listening to me!" Chloe could feel her anger rising and she was ready to let lose on him.

"Why don't we discuss this while we dance." Clark said it so smoothly and didn't even wait for a response before he grabbed her by the hand and led her out to the dance floor. When they reached an open spot he placed his hands on her lower back and pulled her close. Chloe didn't know what to think, her first thought was that she kinda liked it but then she knew she had to get information from him. Her train of thought was disrupted by Clark talking again. "First off, I am not Clark, I am Kal. And I must say Chloe I never pictured you in a place like this and with brown hair no less." He rain one hand through her hair, and it sent a shiver through Chloe. He chuckled as he felt her body shiver, Chloe slightly hated him for that but thought it was cute. Why would he say he was Kal and not Clark? Chloe wondered to herself. "I am here with my friends from the _Daily Planet_. I have to say I never expected to see you hear either. What are you doing here? You know everyone back home is worried sick about you, your parents are losing the farm, Pete is going crazy looking for you and Lana well she is just a wreck." Chloe didn't want to mention Lana but she had to, she was so worried about Clark that she was breaking down and crying at night, Chloe's dad had told her he could hear her.

Clark, or Kal as he called himself, just laughed at her again. "Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, my home isn't Smallville anymore. I could care less about any of those people, they don't matter to me anymore." What had gotten into him, where was her Clark? The boy she had fallen in love with the day he was chosen to show her around her new school. Why was he saying all these things? She knew it wasn't him and she could feel the tears forming again. If what he was saying was true then he was saying he didn't care about her anymore also. "Right, Clark then I suppose I don't mean worth a shit to you either, well I will go now then." She let go of him, she didn't even realize she had put her hands around his neck, and turned to leave. She felt the first tear fall and she was going to wipe it away so he couldn't see it but he pulled her by the arm back to him.

"Chloe I said I didn't care about those people, meaning the ones you mentioned. Where you one of them?" He wiped away the tear that was running down her face with his hand and pulled her close to him again. Chloe didn't know what to do, she was feeling a bit special the way he was treating her but she didn't know if she should trust him. "Umm, Clark do you mind me asking why you are here and why you came up to me if you are trying to run away?"

x- Thanks for all the great reviews! I was going to make this into one long story but then I just couldn't think of which direction to take it so I decided to give me time to put things together and make it a chapter story. That way I can see what you guys might like and hopefully make it better. I will try and update with another chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

He tightened his grip on her again as she called him Clark again, she knew she shouldn't have called him that the minute it left her mouth. "Chloe, I am not Clark, he is dead, gone. I am Kal, and I am here to have a good time and I came up to you because I was looking for a girl to have a good time with. I spotted you from across the room and knew it was you even though you died your hair. I have been watching you for sometime now and decided to come up to you. Now do you want to have a good time with me or not?"

He was being so aggressive, it was both attractive and scary to Chloe. She didn't know what a "good time" was to Kal and frankly it kind of worried her to think what it might be. She wanted to get answer from him but didn't know if he would really work with her. She looked into his eyes, they seemed colder than before, more grown up and serious. She missed Clark's gentle and caring eyes, the ones she could get lost in every time she looked into them. Why was there some part of her that wanted to go with him when he was acting like this? She couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth, "Yes I do." It was all she said, she didn't even know why she did, she had tried to stop herself but the thought of spending the whole night with her best friend again made her really happy. Even if she knew it wasn't really her best friend, but some mutated version of him.

"That's what I like to hear, now I think we can have more fun somewhere else. How about my place?" Kal had a huge smile on his face and Chloe thought she figured she knew what part of his "good time" he had in mind. Chloe immediately got a visual of her and Kal, she closed her eyes and shook her head to get the vision out. She opened them again to see a smile still lingering on his face, it was almost like the Kent smile she had come to love so much. Chloe didn't want to leave her friends but she needed to get inside the head of this boy. "Ah sure just let me tell my friends I am leaving and I will meet you by the door." She gave him a smile and left his grip once more to find Magie, the oldest of her _Daily Planet_ friends. She had heard Kal, say "alright" behind her but she was just trying to think of ways to keep their fun to PG-13. She found Magie and tapped her on the shoulder, "Ah Magz I found an old friend here and I am going to leave and catch up with them ok, see you at home later."

"Oh alrighty Chlo, have fun and see you later. I am really glad you came out tonight and had some fun." Magie gave her a hug and went back to the boy she was dancing with. Chloe gave her a smile, " I am too, see you later." Chloe turned around and went for the door. She saw him standing there from way back, he was so tall you couldn't miss him. She was nervous about this, she just didn't know Kal like she did Clark and even though he was still technically the same person, he wasn't. She smiled as she neared him and put her jacket on. "Well I am ready to go if you are."

Kal gave her a very smooth and seductive grin, "I have been ready to leave with you since I spotted you dancing with your friends Chloe. Here is my ride hop on." Chloe saw it was his dad's motorcycle he had taken when he left Smallville. She waited for him to get on then got on behind him and even though it was awkward she put her hands around his stomach. She maybe frightened of him the way he was acting but she wanted to stay on the motorcycle rather than fall off. He started the engine and he looked back at her, "Hold on tight." Chloe instantly tightened her grip on him and felt dumb. But it was a good thing she did, he took off so fast into the night that Chloe was sure she would've fallen off if she wasn't holding onto him. Chloe looked around as he drove through the big city, it was so pretty at night. She didn't know where he was taking her but she waited in anticipation.

x-Not sure exactly where I am going with this, but I will think of something. Hope you all enjoy it and thanks again for all the reviews, keep em' coming!


	4. Chapter 4

After they had been driving for about ten minutes Clark pulled her into an ally way that led to a nice apartment building. Chloe looked up in awe at how nice the building was, she had never seen such a beautiful apartment building in the city. Chloe must have really looked like a kid in a candy shop when she heard Clark laugh at her, she looked towards him to find him staring and laughing at her. He looked cute but Chloe had to hide that she thought that, what was this undying hold he had over her? No matter how much she should hate him and be angry with him he always seemed to look good and she wanted nothing but to be with him. She just stuck her tongue out at him and looked back up at the building, "Cla…I mean Kal where have you taken me? This place is beautiful."

"I have taken you home, to my home. I live here, top floor, great view of the city. You think you like it now wait until you see it from my bedroom window. Shall we?" Kal held out his arm for her to link with. Chloe looked back to him with an astonished look on her face, "How was he affording all this?" she wondered silently to herself. She thought she knew where he was going with the whole bedroom window shit but she didn't care. She put her arm in his and followed as he pulled her towards the elevator at the bottom of the building. As they stepped in Chloe looked around and loved how the elevator was a glass one. Just like the _Wonkavator_ in _Willy Wonka and he Chocolate Factory_. She smiled as she remembered that was hers and Clark's favorite. She was shaking out of her little day dream when she heard him talking to her, "What? I am sorry I blanked out for a moment there. You were right this view is amazing." She said as they stepped off the elevator on the top floor and Chloe got a little shiver through her body as she saw how high up they were.

Kal laughed as she shivered, "Don't be scared I won't let you fall, but it is quite the view, why I took the place. But I was asking you why you had that cute little smile on your face as we were coming up in the elevator." Chloe blushed as he asked her what she was thinking of, she didn't want to tell him she would feel like a loser. So she had to think of something really quick, _a great reporter thinks on her feet_. "Ahh I was just thinking about umm the fact that I had spent weeks stuck up in my room searching for where you could be when you were not even a town away from me." Chloe let out her breath as he opened the door and let her in. She thought she covered that up quite well.

"I am flattered to know you spent so much time looking for me Chloe. I knew you had feelings for me but that is just pure dedication. Anything to drink?" He just said it all so smoothly and didn't think anything of it. Chloe eyes widened at the mention of her feelings for him, did he really just say that like it was no big deal? She had to recover from it and answer his question, "Umm sure a water or coke sounds good, thanks." She looked at him and looked very hard, it was still her Clark but just he had a different attitude. She didn't think there was any way of completely removing his upraising from him. She watched as he bent down in the refrigerator and grabbed them both drinks. God he still looked good as ever, the jeans he was wearing hung just perfect from his hips and fit him in all the right places. She had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from letting out a little sigh, his shirt, although black and very un-Clark like, looked amazing on him. It was still a button up which Chloe was used to seeing Clark in but it was a nice short sleeved one. It showed off those arms of his nicely, she couldn't help but wish that she could see his stomach. She loved it when she came out to the farm to talk with him or drop something by and he was working shirtless. One reason she loved summer so much, you sweat a lot more which meant less clothing.

Kal had noticed Chloe's staring and couldn't help but like it. Clark, who was still here just buried deep underneath this persona Kal he had created so nobody would find him, had always had feelings for Chloe. Since the day he met her and became her tour guide he had felt something there for Chloe. But she was new and he didn't want to come off like a creep or anything. Plus after he and Chloe became close friends he found it harder to express those feelings, Pete had gave Chloe the 411 on Clark's crush on Lana and Chloe had automatically put up a wall to Clark. He knew she had feelings for him but he was afraid to ruin the great friendship they had come to have and he figured it was just safer to still act as if he was in love with Lana. He had thought that going out with Lana would maybe seal the deal on this whole thing with Chloe but it only hurt her more. She had seen them kissing and was livid with him, as she should be. Why was she even here after that whole ordeal? Because she loved him right, why was Clark such an idiot and had to go and ruin everything? That was why he had run away to escape Smallville and his friends and family. He had put on that red kryptonite ring so he could act out of character and not give a damn. It had been working so far, until tonight when she spotted Chloe in the club with her friends. All his feelings for her came back, along with the ones for his home and his family. But the red kryptonite overpowered that and he acted as Kal.

"So Chloe should I give you the grand tour? I was a good tour guide the first time right? I couldn't have gotten any worse." He leaned over the counter and stared up at her as she was taking in the apartment. Chloe had heard him and had to laugh at his joke. He was quite the tour guide, quite the cute one. She had to shake those visions out of her head. She wasn't with Clark anymore she was with Kal, and as much as she wanted to think Clark was still there somewhere she had to come to reality and realize he wasn't. "Of course you were and I would be delighted to have you as my guide again." Chloe had tried her best not to be so flirty and nice but she just looked into those eyes and couldn't help herself.

"Right well this here is the kitchen as you can see, and what you are standing in is the living slash eating area. But on to the more important rooms, this way madam." He held open his arms in the direction of what Chloe could only imagine as the bedroom, this apartment was very nice though, but after the kitchen and living area what else was there besides the bathroom and bedroom. But she walked up next to him and followed him, she really was just glad he wasn't be too bad with her, she had imagined a lot more attitude. "This here is the bedroom, not much but all it really is, is a place to sleep right? And over here is the great view that sold the place for me. Come over here and look, you'll love it." Kal had moved over to the window and was motioning Chloe to come over. She had to smile at how cute he was being but yet she still wasn't sure if she could trust him. She did give in though and walked over to him and looked out the window. He was right this was an amazing view, "Wow, oh my god you weren't kidding. This is breath taking, I would love getting up to this view and going to bed to this view every night." Chloe all of a sudden felt a warm presence behind her and she knew who it was and she was a little frightened but she liked it at the same time. Then she felt his arms go around her waist and she couldn't hold back her shiver. She had always pictured something along these lines happening between her and Clark but this wasn't Clark, or at least he wouldn't admit it. "How about going to bed to it tonight and waking up to it tomorrow?"

x-So this one took some time for me, I wasn't really sure where to go and how to make it all work. I hope this works I had been planning on making it a Kaloe the whole time but I just didn't know how this would all work. I am a huge Chlark fan but when using this plot line where Clark is Kal I had to make it into a Kaloe so I hope it works. I will try and update it again soon. Thanks for all the nice reviews too, keep them coming!


	5. Chapter 5

His breath was so warm in her ear and she had to fight back her moan. She bit her lip and closed her eyes so she could recuperate from how incredibly sexy that was. She wasn't sure what to say or do, she was actually speechless. After a few moments she got her thoughts back in order and managed to turn around to face him. That was a mistake, she was going to tell him to go to hell, but her gaze landed upon his eyes. He was looking at her so nicely and she could see nothing but kindness in his eyes. Why did she have to look into those eyes? They only made her give in to him when she needed most not to. "Ahh Kal, look I don't know, you seem really nice and everything but I just don't kno…" Chloe wasn't allowed to finish her sentence because Kal leaned in and kissed her. Chloe was in udder shock, she didn't know what to think. She had wanted this for so long but she had wanted Clark, not Kal she didn't even know Kal. She couldn't help but give into the kiss though, so what if he called himself Kal she knew deep down it was Clark.

"Does that help you to make your decision?" Kal said as he pulled back from the kiss and looked deep into Chloe's eyes. Chloe had meant to say that yes it helped her to decide to leave, but she couldn't. She meant to slap him and yell at him for taking advantage of her, but she couldn't. She couldn't because she wanted it just as much as he did, probably more. She couldn't because that would just be mean and she had the pathological inability to be deliberately mean to Clark. She looked back up into his eyes and bit her lower lip again, she always did when she got nervous.

"Look Kal I would love to stay, but I don't know you. I just met you and I am not that type of girl. I would like to stay and talk but nothing more because I want to get to know you." Chloe knew it was a stupid excuse but she had to think of something from her making a really bad mistake her and might regret some day. Plus she needed a reason for her not to let this happen, she knew if she did what she really wanted then Kal would be one happy boy. Chloe could tell that Kal was disappointed, she saw his face fall when she rejected his offer.

"Chloe I never said anything about being that type of girl I just said you could stay here tonight and experience that view. I know you have feelings for me and I know it is killing you to deny yourself of indulging in those feelings. Why would you not take me up on my offer and stay with me? We can talk but I am not a very open person so just be aware I might get angry very easily. I would really like it if you reconsidered your decision and stayed. I could make it one memorable night." Chloe closed his eyes as he talked to her and ran his fingers gently up and down her arm. She felt the goosebumps coming and she couldn't fight them. Why was he being so sweet and nice to her? He was supposed to be an ass and make this all easier for her, she hated him for not making it easy to just leave him.

"Like you made spring formal a night I wouldn't forget right? Well if that is what you have in mind I think I will be leaving then. It was nice to have run into you Clark but when you decided to be yourself and not hide behind this Kal person you made up come and find me." Chloe was no longer going to pretend that Clark wasn't right in front of her. It was him and he was choosing to take the easy way out and be a different person and get away with anything he pleases. Well she wasn't going to let him get away with her heart again like he did at the spring formal. She tore herself away from his grip and started for the door.

"Chloe wait, please" Chloe heard him say it and she knew that she shouldn't listen because it would only get her in more trouble. She tried with all her might to ignore Clark but she just couldn't, she could never ignore him, "What Clark?"

x- I have gotten myself in a rut again, I am not sure where to take the story from here. Should I make Chloe submit to Clark's charm and have them get together or have her push him away and they go their seperate ways? Hmm well I will think it over, while I read the great reviews I hope to keep getting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe saw anger rise on his face again at the mention on his real name, but she no longer cared if he got mad. "Chloe my name is Kal…

"No it isn't! You name is Clark, Clark Jerome Kent. You are from Smallville, Kansas and you are the single, adopted, child of Jonathan and Martha Kent. You are going to be a junior at Smallville High this September and you are my best friend. At least you were before you took the easy way out of dealing with your problems and ran away this summer. Now I don't care if you want to stay here and try to forget your home and your family but I am leaving. Why won't you come home? Everyone is worried sick about you, your parents are losing the farm and Lana and Pete are going crazy looking for you. Well Lex would help but we all know what happened to him, but if he was here he probably would have found you already. Please Clark stop acting like this and come home." Chloe felt so much better now that she had gotten that out, it was all the anger she had built up inside after their fight they had had before he ran away. She hated herself for getting so angry with him and not being able to apologize to him before he left but she was proud of herself for not excepting Lionel's offer when she was at such a vulnerable state.

"Chloe you don't understand, you never will. Smallville is no longer my home and those people are no longer my friends or family. I have to erase them and everything I have done in that town. Now please stay with me or just get out." Chloe could tell he was fighting an urge to let his real feelings out but he wouldn't he was as stubborn as his father and sometimes that annoyed her.

"You're right Clark I don't understand, I am not sure I want to. But considering I am from Smallville that means that I am no longer your friend. You must erase me, so go ahead I will just be leaving then. But Clark one question if you are trying to erase Smallville from you past then why the hell are you wearing your school ring?" Chloe had wanted to know this from the minute she saw it on his hand. He had hated that thing after what had happened with his dad after he bought it.

This had caught Clark off guard, he wasn't expecting her to say anything like that. She had loved him for so long he was surprised she was in such a hurry to leave him. The ring question also got him, he couldn't tell her the real reason he had it on but he also had no good lie up his sleeve, he would have to think of one. "Chloe look, I don't want you to go, I want you to stay. I really missed you since I have left. I wanted to apologize for the whole Lana thing, I should've told you and I was going to but… "

"What Clark you couldn't find the balls to tell me, afraid you might break poor Chloe. Well let me tell you Clark I am a big girl and would've taken it fine, I may not like it but there are many things I don't like in my life. Like you running off and not facing your problems like a big boy. Clark you are being a coward, and that isn't like you. Come home and face your demons, the faster and better you fight them, the faster and easier they will go away. But if your not prepared to admit you made mistakes, like any normal human being, and try to fix them then I have no business here with you." There was the attitude she had been expecting all night. She was glad he was finally making it easier for her to be angry with him and yell at him but she wasn't happy he was being so stubborn. She had to make him see the error of his ways and make him come home.

"Chloe, I wanted to tell you I just had so many things going on that day and I couldn't track you down at first. I was planning on telling you, I knew you of all people would be able to take it with stride. The truth is Chloe I was nervous to tell you because that would be like closing the door on us. And I didn't want to do that because I still have feelings for you. You said you wanted to be friends so I decided to respect your wishes and not act on my feelings. I just thought it was what you wanted so I let it be and I just can't go home, please understand Smalville is my past now." Chloe could tell he was trying and she had to admit she was shocked with him. She almost fell over when he announced he had feelings for her, he decided now to tell her? "nice Clark thanks for dropping that now." She thought to herself, what she didn't get was how he couldn't tell she still wanted him. Doesn't he remember her saying she wanted him while she was infected with the parasite. Yeah everyone thought she didn't remember anything from that but she did. She was going to tell Clark but just the look on his face when he asked if she remembered she knew he wasn't ready for her to know. So she let it go, she had learned to cover up knowing why he disappeared all the time and all his uncanny escapes from people and how he always managed to save people in the nick of time.

"Clark you choose impeccable times to tell me things, you know that? Look Clark I still do like you and probably always will but I can't like you while you are like this. Now I have one request of you before I leave, and don't worry I won't tell anyone where you are if you don't want me to." Chloe knew she couldn't let people find him when he wasn't ready to come home. If she couldn't make him come home nobody but his parents could and they had enough troubles right now. She thought she would give him until the end of the summer to go back home, if he didn't she would tell his parents.

Clark bowed his head in defeat, he knew it was no use fighting Chloe on this. When she made up her mind about these types of things she usually didn't change it unless she had a good reason to. And Clark's actions wouldn't let him give her enough of a good reason to make her stay. "What Chloe"

Chloe was surprised that Clark was giving up this easy, he knew her to well to argue with her. She was happy he knew her that well, but she was also sad he wasn't fighting a little more. She knew he had it in him, but she was also as stubborn as him sometimes and she wasn't ready to budge on this. "I want you to give me your school ring, either you erase everything about Smallville and your past or come home with me. There is not negotiable Clark you make up your mind right now."

x-So I am hope that this is good, I had a hard time with deciding wether to make Chloe submit to the Kent charm, I decided that no matter how much she loves Clark she wouldn't fall for this side of him. The making so Chloe know's Clark secret is a thing I thought made the story better, and I wanted her to know everything not just think he was a meteor freak. So I hope you like it, I will keep up with it and try and please everyone. I have enjoyed the reviews, keep them coming!


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe was holding out her hand waiting for Clark to give her the ring, she was getting impatient and started to tap her foot on the hard floor so it echoed through out the apartment. Clark was shocked at her last request, he knew that if he gave her the ring he would no longer be Kal and he would probably end up going home sooner, but if he submitted to Chloe's other option he had to go home. He just couldn't face the people at home, they didn't know it but he had been paying them visits when he got really low and down. His parents had almost caught him once but he super sped away. He was really stuck between a rock and a hard place and Chloe knew she had him there. Clark finally spoke, "Chloe I can't give you this ring and I…"

"Oh goody then you are coming home with me, I knew you would come around sooner or later Clark." She grabbed his hand and started to lead him out of the apartment with her. Chloe knowing that the ring had red meteor rock in it and made him act unlike himself knew that if he took it off he would realize he needed to come home. So she knew that either way he was coming home with her, she didn't care how she got it done just as long as she got him home. She could feel Clark resisting her pulling and she was getting angry.

"Chloe listen to me, I can't give you the ring and I am not going home with you. I am staying here ok, just get over it. I know you want to be the big hero and bring me home and make everything ok, but you can't. Nothing will ever be ok ever again, I have screwed to many things up, here I can be a different person and not feel bad for things I do. I like that feeling, so I am sorry just leave ok, you are making this really hard for the both of us. I knew I shouldn't have come up to you tonight but I missed you Chlo and I just wanted to be around you tonight. It was a mistake and I am sorry for getting your hopes up of maybe getting me to come home. I believe you know where the door is, you can let yourself out, bye Chloe."

Chloe couldn't believe what Clark was saying, it was only increasing her anger with him. "Clark, me being the hero has nothing to do with this, yes I want to bring you home, but that is because people back home are worried sick about you. You are killing the people that love you most Clark, can you live with that? Huh does that not bother you that only three hours away there are people crying and frantically praying for the day you return? If you can live with yourself knowing that then maybe you better stay here because we don't need anyone that shallow and mean back in Smallville. I do know where the door is so I think I will leave this time, but forget me not telling your parents where you are, they deserve to know. Bye Clark, have a nice and meaningless life." She stormed out the door and slammed it shut. She was so angry with Clark right now that she couldn't even see straight because of the tears. She just leaned against the railing and finally made it down to a sitting position and let the tears fall. She was freezing, she had left her jacket inside and she wasn't going to go and get it so she decided to just freeze. Eventually she would get up and go back to the club and see if her friends were still there, or she would just go straight home. Then it dawned on her, she didn't know her way back home. She hadn't really watched how they had gotten here and she had never been to this part of the city before so she was lost. "Great I am lost and the only person who could help me is inside that apartment trying to erase me." Chloe muttered to herself. She then started to cry again because she didn't want Clark to erase her.

Clark thought he could hear crying, he looked around and saw Chloe sitting on his balcony and crying. That really tore at his heart, he hated to see her cry, she was always so strong so when she cried something had really hurt her. Which it meant he had been the one to hurt her. He saw she had no jacket on, he looked around and saw it sitting on the sofa. He thought long and hard and decided that he would bring her coat out to her because he knew she was far to stubborn to come in and get it. He picked it up and walked over to the door and slowly opened it. He walked over to her and placed the coat around her shoulders, "Here Chloe you forgot your jacket and it's freezing out you'll need it." He had meant to remove his hands from around her but he couldn't she was just so sad looking and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her.

Chloe had heard Clark open the door and come out, she then felt him put her coat around her. She felt warmer instantly and loved Clark for being so kind when they had just had a major blow out. She still felt his arms around her and they were starting to rub up and down her arms to warm her up. She smiled at the gesture but didn't let him see that. She had an idea but she needed him to keep rubbing her arms for it to work. She waited a minute and he didn't remove his hands so she went in for the kill, she moved her hand to cover his right hand, the hand he wore the ring on, she squeezed his hand then looked up at him.

Clark felt Chloe move her hand over his and look up at him. He didn't know what to do, he saw all her hurt and pain in her eyes. They didn't light up like they used to when she looked at him. He did nothing but stare back at her. Then he felt her squeeze his hand, he smiled at her to let her know he forgave her.

Chloe had gotten the smile she had wanted, she wanted to know he forgave her before she went ahead with her plan. She smiled back at him and bowed her head again, she then closed her fingers around the ring on his finger and yanked hard. The ring came off surprisingly easy, Chloe squeezed her hand shut so he couldn't try and pry it from her hands. She stood up and moved away from him, "I am sorry Clark but I had no choice now come home with me."

x-So I finally had to make Chloe leave after they had been talking about her leaving for some time now. But I knew that Chloe couldn't handle all this from Clark so I let her break down and cry I thought her forgettting her jacket gave Clark an excuse to apologize to her for his actions. I know this is kinda ooc for Kal but I am trying to insinuate that love over rules red K feelings sometimes. And I knew Chloe wouldn't sit back and let Clark just walk out of her life like Lana so she took action and got that ring for herself. Well hope you enjoy and keep reviews coming, I love them! Untill next timetoodles


	8. Chapter 8

Clark was shocked when he felt Chloe grasp her fingers around the ring and pull it off, he never saw that coming. Clark felt all of the energy leaving him and he closed his eyes and when he reopened him he looked to see Chloe standing away from him. She looked gorgeous and she took Clark's breath away. He tried to form words and talk but he was to taken back by Chloe and her actions, more importantly his actions. Clark finally made it to a standing position and he just looked at Chloe, he had heard what she had said but still didn't think he could do it. "Chloe I can't go home with you, I left so I wouldn't hurt anyone anymore and they all could live happy lives. Please give me the ring back." He started to step towards her with his hand open to try and get the ring back.

Chloe again stepped away from Clark, she knew he could get the ring from her if he tried. She had to put it somewhere where he wouldn't be able to go, she thought quick and figured she had no option. She brought her fist up and then stuck the ring down her top, she knew Clark was far too modest to even think of touching her there. She smiled as she thought it was quite the brilliant idea and looked back to Clark. "Clark you may have intended to make peoples lives better when you left but you didn't. They are more hurt by you leaving then they were by the things you think you did before you left. They aren't living happy lives, they are miserable searching and missing you. But if you want the ring that bad you can come and get it, you know where it is." Chloe again was quite happy with herself, she left him between a rock and a hard place.

Clark watched as Chloe took the ring and placed it down her top, he had to stop dead in his tracks. There was no way he was going to go down his best friends top jus to get that ring that made him do things he never liked anyways. It just gave him an excuse to be rude and have no inhibitions for his actions. He listened to her and wanted badly not to believe her but he knew it was true, he had seen it on his secret trips home but chose to ignore it. He thought that eventually they would give up and forget him and move on with their lives, as he was trying to do with himself. Clark didn't know what to do, he wanted to go home yes but he was afraid of facing everyone. "Chloe, look I know people were probably hurt by my leaving but just give it time and they will move on and get over me, I am not that great of a person. I don't deserve the love you all give me." Clark bowed his head and walked back towards the door of his apartment, he didn't know what he was going to do but he would figure something out.

Chloe listened as Clark was making up yet another excuse not to come home with her, she wasn't taking no for an answer. She watched as he started for the door, she ran and jumped in front of him and blocked the door from him. It was odd being this close to him again, she grabbed his face and made him look at her. "Clark, people weren't probably hurt, they were hurt. You just up and left us all, we miss you Clark. You are right in saying you aren't that great of a person, because you are an amazing person. You have saved so many peoples lives Clark, how can you say you are anything less than great. None of us will move on Clark, at least I know I will never move on without you. You deserve every once of love you get from people because you give that much and more back. Why can't you see how amazing you are and how much you mean to everyone, to me?" Chloe was now just letting out everything, she no longer cared he needed to know these things. She knew she was crying and she didn't care, there was no way she would be able to hold her tears back if she let her feelings flow free. She just stared at his eyes and searched them waiting for a response.

Clark didn't expect to see Chloe in front of him as he walked towards the door, he was glad she grabbed his head to look at her because with his head bowed all he was looking at was Chloe's cleavage. He listened to her and felt her pain and sorrow and hated himself even more because he knew he was the cause of it all. He saw her eyes get glossy and he watched as the tears fall from her eyes and stain her beautiful face. He tried his best to hold back his own tears, he hated watching her cry she never did and he knew that when she did she was deeply hurt. Clark secretly hated Chloe for being able to be so open and free with her emotions and feelings right now. He wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss her and tell her everything was going to be ok, but he wasn't sure it was. "Chloe, please stop crying I hate to see you like this and worse I hate knowing I did it to you." He had nothing else to say so he stopped talking and whipped the tears from her face and waited to hear her response.

Chloe listened and waited for more from him but when he didn't give her more stupid excuses she took this as her cue to talk again. She lowered her hands from her face and grabbed his hands with hers, "Clark, then don't do it anymore. Just come home and leave this place it isn't you." Chloe just searched his eyes again and was trying hard to keep her focus. "Listen Clark, I know you are meant for greater things than Smallville. You aren't meant to live your life there, but right now isn't your time to leave it. You have to help me get through high school and come to college with me her in Metropolis and major in journalism with me. Then you can leave, but not now, you have so many people back home that care too much about you for you to just walk out of their lives this early. I know this is horrible timing but Clark I love you and could never get through my life knowing you are here and just ignoring your family and friends." Chloe was out of more excuses for him to come home, she had never meant to say she loved him while trying to convince him to come home but she did. She had to let him know she still had those feelings for him, she always would though and she believed that to be a curse right now. She hoped that he was kinda getting her hint that she knew his secret.

Clark listened to Chloe's confession, he was shocked to hear her say she still loved him. He would be lying if he didn't admit it made his heart skip a beat knowing she felt the same way. But she didn't know he felt that way, he told her he still had feelings for her earlier but not that he was madly in love with her. He was a little worried by the weird hints she seemed to be dropping, did she know? He had to know if she did, but how to ask his best friend, love of his life, if she knew he was an alien. "Hey Chloe you didn't know I was an alien that came to Earth in the meteor shower back those many years ago? Yeah I figured you did, I mean it is you Chloe, you know everything weird in Smallville." Ha, what was he thinking, he wasn't sure he was angry that she knew but more happy because of all people he had always wanted to tell Chloe. He knew his parents worried about her putting him on the wall of weird and making him into a story but he knew she would never do that. Finally after a minute or two of dead silence he worked up the courage to ask her, "Chloe what exactly are you hinting at? Do you know something you care to share with me?" Clark was nervous for her answer but he needed to know.

Chloe watched his eyes as he processed everything, she could see the wheels turning in his head. She wanted to know what was going on in that head of his, but as usual he was being all secretive and hiding things. After a few minutes of her dieing for him to make words to form a sentence he spoke and asked her what she had expected. Chloe knew she had to tell him she knew, she couldn't lie to him. She was just afraid he would think she found out by digging into his life again. She didn't want him to think that. "Umm well yeah I do, Clark I know about your secret, ya know how you really aren't from around here."

-x-So I don't know I am trying to make it into a Chlark but I am having trouble getting them to the point where they should get together, suggestions are welcome! Well hope you guys enjoy and don't for get to review!


	9. Chapter 9

Clark closed his eyes as he heard the words he was dreading, he opened them up to look at Chloe. She looked so scared, like she was afraid he would hurt her or be angry, but he wasn't. He knew she would've found out eventually and he had wanted to tell her since the day he met her. He just felt so comfortable around Chloe, like he could tell her everything and she wouldn't care. But his parents had refused to let him tell her because they didn't think she could keep her reporter's pass at home. Clark knew that Chloe was anxiously awaiting his response but he wasn't sure what to say, he wanted to let her know he wasn't angry but he wanted to know how she had found out. "Hey Chloe why don't we go and talk about this inside where it is warmer and we can sit." He moved his hand to the door knob, just to the right of Chloe's hip. He turned the knob and the door opened and Chloe started to fall back. Clark quickly caught her and supported her.

Chloe had been waiting, biting her lip so hard she thought it was going to start bleeding soon. When finally Clark spoke, but all he said was they should go inside. She agreed because she was freezing and thought that sitting was a better position for this conversation. She didn't expect the door to suddenly open and she started to fall back, she relaxed though when she felt Clark's arms around her, holding her up from falling. She smiled up at him, "My own personal superhero" she had hoped that would jog his memory from the last time he had stopped her from falling.

Clark was trying his best from not looking at Chloe's cleavage, it was just right there in his face as he was holding her up and it was hard not to see in that top. Then he heard her say those words to him again, he had heard them once before but thought she didn't remember that time. He remembered she had said that the last time he had to catch her from falling, she was of course infected with a parasite and he was on red K but still he liked the sound of it. He didn't know how to react to that, was she telling him that she did remember parts from that experience or was it just a freak thing that she happened to say twice. He would ask her about it later, but now they needed to have a very important discussion. He helped her back up to a standing position and led her over to the couch, he placed his hand on her lower back not even thinking but when he realized it he didn't want to remove it in fear of being rude.

Chloe was just waiting for Clark to say something, but he never did but she could tell he remembered the phrase. She was hoping that he would help her up sometime soon but if he didn't that would be fine too. She just wanted him to not hate her or be angry with her, she wanted to explain things to him. Finally after a few moments of silence he helped her back up and escorted her over to the couch. She felt his hand rest itself on her lower back and she got a little tingle through her body but she liked it for the most part. As they sat down on the couch she found herself very nervous and not sure what to say, she hoped he would talk first.

Clark sat Chloe down across from him on the couch, he turned to face her and she did the same. He looked deep into her eyes and could tell she was nervous and scared, as was he but he wanted to make her feel more at ease so he started the conversation. "Well, umm Chloe umm…. Do you want to tell me what you know and how you found it all out? I know this is awkward but just tell me everything don't lie to me, I know I have no right to say that to you after all I have been lying to you for a couple of years now but I only hope you understand. Now just go on, I will listen and not interrupt." Clark placed his hands on hers to let her know he was there for her, that he trusted her to tell him everything and that she should trust him not to lie to her anymore.

Chloe saw that care and kindness in his eyes again and she started to melt. She was happy he had taken over and started the conversation even though she knew her turn was next to talk. She was nervous but Clark helped to calm her down, when he placed his hands on hers and said he knew he wasn't the best at being honest she knew she would be fine. If Clark was ready to admit that he had been hiding something then she was ready to tell him he didn't have to hide it anymore. "Ok, here we go… umm well I know that you are from a different planet it Clark, Pete's brother from another planet as you two called it. I know you have super strength, speed, and heat vision, if you have any more abilities then I am clueless to them. I know you are weak to green meteor rock and the red meteor rock makes you act out of character, exhibit A tonight. I found this all out the day me and Pete were infected with that parasite in the caves. I know I told you I didn't remember any of it but I just saw the look on your face when you had asked me if I remembered anything and I could just tell you didn't want me to know. So I pretended I didn't and decided that you would tell me when you were ready for me to know. I understand you not telling me Clark, it is a hard thing to keep a secret. I have almost slipped up in front of you so many times, I wanted to tell you that I knew so bad but I was afraid that you would get angry or thought that I had been digging into your life again and I haven't. I just want you to know that you could've told me and I wouldn't have minded. Why didn't you ever tell me Clark, I know you told Pete so why not me?" Chloe was so happy to get that all of her chest, it was a relief to finally let Clark in on her own little secret. She just hoped that he now would open up to her and let her know why he never told her. She was slightly hurt when she knew Pete knew and she didn't but was willing to hear him out.

Clark was shocked to know that she remembered everything from that day, even their little make-out session in the Talon? He knew he remembered quite well, and he wasn't going to say he hated it because he didn't. The only thing Chloe didn't know about was his x-ray vision, he would tell her about it so she knew everything. He could hear the hurt in her voice when she made mention that she knew Pete knew and she didn't. He knew that was coming, but he just wished it wasn't true and hoped she would understand when he explain things to her. "Well, Chloe you know about everything, but I do also have x-ray vision. I came here to Earth in the meteor shower and my parents found me and my ship in a corn field. They had to have a phony adoption made through Lionel Luthor so they could have me. You may wonder why my dad would hate the Luthor's then, well Lionel made my dad convince the Ross' to sell their factory. He said if my dad didn't then my adoption papers may end up in the wrong hands. But enough of how the Luthor's have effected my family, I thank you for not digging any further on that matter also. The reason Pete knows and you don't is because early this year Pete found my space ship in the field, it had gotten thrown from our cellar during the tornado, he was going to sell it to some big wigs and I couldn't let that happen so I was forced to tell him. He freaked and wouldn't even talk to me for a while so I was nervous to tell you. Afraid that you might freak out and hate me too, think less of me I guess and I didn't want that. I wanted to tell you Chloe, but when my parent's found out that I told Pete they got really angry and told me I wasn't to tell anyone else. I didn't want to anger them so I didn't, even thought it killed me that you didn't know Chlo. If I had my choice I would've told you the day I met you, you just seemed like someone I could tell everything to and you would understand but I didn't and I regret that decision. Just please forgive me for not telling you, I am happy you know now though." Clark took a deep breath he had been holding in for a while. He looked back up from his hands that he had been staring at the entire time, he found Chloe's gaze and saw her eyes had glossed over. "Please don't cry Chlo, I can't take it when you cry." He thought silently to himself. He couldn't resist himself any longer, she had been looking so great all night and now that she knew and accepted him she was even more irresistible. He leaned in closer, "So Chloe you say you remember everything about that day with Pete. Do you remember this?" He leaned in all the way and placed his lips on hers, he started off very gentle and soft but increased the pressure a little bit as the kiss went on.

Chloe was slightly in shock to hear everything about Clark being an alien. She hated that word but couldn't really think of a better one right now. She listened and understood why Jonathan Kent hated the Luthor's so much. She listened to Clark explain himself about Pete knowing and her not. She understood completely, she was just glad he was able to open up to her now. It made her happy to hear him speak so highly of her, she knew that she didn't deserve all the credit he gave her but she would take it tonight. She felt tears in her eyes again but she was trying her hardest to fight them off. When he finally looked back up to her she saw that he was still hoping she would accept him, and she did. Then out of nowhere he leaned in and asked if she remembered everything from when she was infected and he kissed her! Clark Kent was kissing her, Chloe Sullivan, all on his own with no drugs or anything. Just because he wanted to, but she did remember those lips and the way he kissed. She gave in without a fight, she liked being back at this spot with him. She felt him get a little more passionate as the kiss went on and she didn't mind it one bit. She started to sink backwards so she was laying on the couch with him on top of her. Finally she needed a break to breathe, she pulled away and looked back up at him all smiles. "I sure do remember that, it was the highlight of my day. Do you remember this?" She pushed him up back into a sitting position and straddled his lap again like she did at the Talon. She leaned in and started to kiss him again, and started to take off his shirt.

-x-Well I know this took a few days but I just was having a bit of writer's block. Now that I have overcome it I hope you all liked it, I decided that putting Chloe and Clark together was a good idea. Not only does it make more sense then Lana and Clark but it makes me happier! So I hope you enjoy it and please review! I will try and finish it up here soon but ta-ta for now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe had gotten his shirt all the way unbuttoned and she pulled back from the kiss to get it all the way off of him. But when she pulled back she saw the scar on his chest and she gasped in, she gently brought her fingers up to trace it. "Clark, what happened?" Chloe was in such amazement, it looked so painful and she couldn't fathom how bad it must have actually hurt.

Clark had completely forgotten about his scar until her heard Chloe gasp and her eyes got wide. He twitched as she traced her hands over it, not that it hurt but it tickled. He sighed as he knew he would have to tell her, he was just sick of every girl seeing it and asking him, but with Chloe it was different. She had an actual reason to care and feel bad for him, he watched as he could see her brain already thinking of ways he might have gotten it. "Well it was my biological father's way of telling me I was to obey his orders and I didn't and then I ruined everyone's lives and I had to leave." He really didn't to talk about it because it just made him want to put that ring back on and be Kal again.

Chloe listened while she still traced the symbol on Clark's chest, it amazed her and she didn't want to stop staring at it. She managed to pull her head up and look Clark in the eyes, "Clark you didn't ruin everyone's lives, but I don't want to talk about that anymore because it is a pointless argument to have because I know I am right. Look I am really enjoying the view here" she pointed to him and started to rub her hand up his stomach, "but I hear the bedroom has quite a view, why don't we check it out." She didn't feel like talking about all the sad things she just felt like finally acting on her feelings for Clark. She wanted this so much and now that he had expressed feelings for her she wanted nothing more than to be with him.

Clark was glad that Chloe hadn't gone back into talking about that stuff again, he just wanted to forget everything he had done in the last couple of months. He smiled as she made mention of the bedroom view and he felt his pants tighten a bit when she started to rub her hand up his stomach. All he wanted to do right now was be with Chloe and get to finally tell her how he really feels about her. He picked her up and started to carry her towards the bedroom, but he didn't want to wait until they got there to kiss her again. So while he was walking he leaned in again and started to kiss her, how her lips felt so soft and warm. He had waited for this moment for too long, put it off for too long, but now it was here and he was going to savior it.

Chloe jumped a little when Clark picked her up, but she liked it not at much as she liked him kissing her again but it was a close second. She laughed as she felt Clark's legs hit the bed and they fell over, her on top of him. She pushed herself on to her elbows and just stared down at him. She loved to just look at Clark, she had memorized almost everything about him. From his piercing green eyes to that cute little mole on his upper right cheek. She brought up her hand and gently rubbed her finger over his mole and gave him her best smile. "Well I guess I should've went out with the girls before."

Clark felt himself hit the bed and fall over but he didn't care, he just loved that he was with Chloe. He could feel her mouth form into a laugh as they fell back on the bed and he thought it was cute. Then she just sat there and stared at him for a while, it made him a little nervous, he felt as though she was deciding if this was a wise decision. She sent a shiver through his body as she rubbed his cheek, he heard what she said and was about to reply when she came back in and kissed him. He just kissed her back not wanting to talk so much. His hands started to wonder and they ended up pulling Chloe's top up and off. He felt the ring fall out and land on his stomach, he freaked not wanting that ring to destroy anything more in his life, "Chloe! Get that ring away from me!"

Chloe was having fun and she allowed Clark to take off her top, even though she rather liked the feeling of his hands roaming all over under her shirt. Then she heard him shout at her to get the ring away, she looked down and saw the school ring sitting on his chest and she grabbed it and walked over to the bathroom. She flung the ring in the toilet and flushed it. She looked back at him and saw the worried look on his face and had to smile at him. "All gone, now where were we?" She sauntered back over to the bed and crawled back on top of Clark, she tugged at his shirt so he got the hint she didn't want it on him anymore.

Clark watched as Chloe flushed the ring down the toilet, not what he was thinking but it worked so he was happy. He saw that happy little smile come across her face and he had to smile too, she was just too damn cute for him not to. As she walked back, in nothing but her bra and tiny skirt he knew felt his jeans get even tighter. Clark let out a moan as she crawled back over him and her legs just grazed his erection. When he felt her tugging at his shirt he sat up and ripped it off and flung it across the room. He leaned back in and started to kiss her again, his hands not being able to stay still made their way to Chloe's bra clasp. It took him a couple of minutes but he got it off, he felt rather proud of himself as he had heard stories of how boys had trouble with that little aspect.

Chloe liked the moan she heard Clark release, even more she liked knowing she was the cause of it. As soon as they got back to making out and exploring each other she found Clark had already unclasped her bra. She was shocked at how fast he did it but had no problem because it only sped up the process. She leaned back to help him get it off all the way and just let him stare for a moment, she wanted to indulge him in what he would be having tonight. She didn't let him gawk her though she leaned back in and forced him down into a laying position and started to move her hand down to his crotch. She could feel his erection through his jeans, she just rubbed her hand over it, watching Clark's face to see his reaction.

Clark was happy to have Chloe give him a little help on getting the bra completely off, and he didn't mean to stare but Chloe didn't seem to mind so he took a peak. He had to say that he liked what he was looking at. Then he felt her pushing him onto his back and then he felt her starting to gently rub over his erection. Clark stiffened and let out another moan. Her touch felt so good and he was afraid he might lose it before they even got any where, he looked at her to see her beautiful green eyes staring at him. He saw the look of hunger and desire in her eyes and it was a massive turn on for him. As if it was any more possible his erection grew a little more. His pants more than restraining now needed to come off he decided. He nodded at her to let her know that she could start to remove his pants if she was ready, because boy was he.

Chloe watched as Clark stiffened and moaned yet again, she loved having this power right now. She watched as he looked at her and all she saw was love and care and desire for her in them. She could fell him growing inside his pants and she thought how uncomfortable that must be. Then she saw he had nodded and she took that as a sign that he was ready for them to come off. She gave him a look, she wasn't sure how to describe it but it was a good look, and moved her hands to his pants zipper and button. She slowly undid them and she got herself up to pull them off, she felt her eyes get wide as she saw just how tented his boxers where when she got the pants off. She crawled back next to him on her side and started to gently run her fingers back and forth across his hips, just above the elastic of his boxers.

Clark just tried to breathe as Chloe removed his pants, he watched as eyes got wide at just how large of an erection she had caused. He had never been this big, not even over Lana or when Desire had come on to him. He felt slightly embarrassed and was glad when she resumed her spot next to him. Then he felt her start to run her fingers across his hips, teasing him. He just got a shiver through his body and was amazed at how she knew just how to push his buttons. He watched her play, and saw the look in her eyes as she knew she had the power here and she liked it. Clark didn't mind really, he was just hoping he could make Chloe feel this good. He looked over at her, "Chlo, please hurry up before I lose it before we get anywhere."

-x-I know this chapter took a bit longer for me to get to but I just wasn't in the writting mood latley, and I hadn't been getting any feedback so I felt a bit down. But I need to finish this story up, I think in the next couple of chapters I will do that, but I hope you all enjoy it and PLEASE review, even if you don't like it just review b/cI live for reviews! Well bye for now...


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe felt a little tingle go through her body as Clark picked her up and placed her down on the bed with himself on top. She watched as he looked at her, she saw the look in his eyes. She couldn't find the mechanism that starts your voice so all she did was not and give him a soft and gentle kiss.

Clark saw the worry in Chloe's eyes and he was just hoping that he could make that all go away. He saw her nod and then felt her warm, soft lips on his again and knew that he wanted this more than anything. He positioned himself between her legs and started to search for her entrance, it may have taken him a bit but he found it and started to move in.

Chloe hated the anticipation of waiting for Clark to start to thrust into her, but she knew he was there when she felt a small pain as she was being stretched. She winced and let out a small yelp. She felt Clark stiffen and freeze above her, she looked at him and loved how sweet and caring he was being. She finally found her voice, "It's ok Clark, I will be fine, just go slow until I can handle more ok?"

Clark hadn't gotten very far when he heard Chloe give a yelp, he froze afraid he was hurting her. He looked to see if she was ok and relieved when he heard her tell him she was ok and to start slow. He brought his one hand up and brushed her hair behind her ear, "Whatever you want Chlo." He gave her another soft kiss before proceeding, he went in deeper and then finally brought himself back out. He repeated this motion in a slow speed until he was told he could pick it up.

Chloe had to admit the feeling of pain was gone a lot faster than she had expected and it quickly turned into a feeling a pleasure, that she wanted more of. She let Clark get used to the pace he was at before she allowed him to pick up the speed. She looked up and ran her hand over his face. "Clark you can go faster now."

Clark was just getting used to the feeling of being inside Chloe, it was a great feeling that he could get used to. He loved watching her reactions to the feeling of them being like this, she was so beautiful. When he felt Chloe's hand brush over his face he got a shiver down his spine but was glad to hear he could pick up his speed. He nodded and quickened his pace, he started to let out small moans at just how great this was feeling.

Chloe was surprised that the faster Clark got the more she wanted, she almost thought she could never get enough of this. She loved that Clark was also letting out moans of pleasure, she was more happy that he was enjoying this as much as her. She started to arch into his body and she felt herself close to coming. She started to flex around him in anticipation for herself to go.

Clark could feel himself close to the edge and he wanted to hold it out longer, he didn't want to go until Chloe had gone. But her flexing around him was not helping the situation at all. "Chlo, if you keep doing that I am going to go before I want to."

Chloe was happy to hear that Clark was almost there too, but she felt bad that he was trying to hold himself back. She didn't want him to do that, "Clark you can let it go I don't care, it might even help me to cross the finish line." Chloe gave it one last good flex in hopes that she had done it for him.

Clark heard Chloe's kinds words and couldn't help but fall even more in love with her, he was about to protest that he didn't want to go until she had, but she stopped that. She flexed around him with a lot more power and pressure and that was it, he could no longer hold it in, he just let it go.

Chloe was happy to feel Clark come inside her, although his fluid was held back by the condom it was still a great feeling. As she had predicted, it helped her to reach her breaking point and she came right after Clark. She felt her body go limp and she relaxed back onto the bed. She felt Clark roll to her side and she rolled to face him, "Wow…"

Clark had to fight to keep himself from just falling on top of Chloe, he was happy that she had came right after him. He would've felt bad if he got to experience how good that felt and she didn't. He rolled over to lay on the side of Chloe, he removed the condom and disposed of it in the trash can next to the bed. He came to face Chloe and he heard her whisper 'wow', that was how he felt too. He pulled her close to him and then pulled up the blanket around them. "I know how you feel, that was great." He have her a kiss on the forehead and just continued to stare at her.

Chloe just watched as Clark rolled over to dispose of the condom and back to face her, he was so gorgeous. Chloe smiled and laughed as Clark pulled her in close to him and brought the blanket up and over them. She couldn't hold back her smiles, she was just so happy that she had shared her first time with Clark. "Back at you Kent. So Clark does this mean you will come home with me? Please say yes." She really hoped that he would, if not she might go crazy without him.

Clark loved how Chloe was all smiles, he hadn't seen her like this for such a long time, he was happy he was the one to bring her smiles. He loved having her this close to him, he started to rub her back and then he heard her ask the question again. He knew he had no choice but to agree, plus there was no way he would be able to live without seeing her everyday. He smiled, "Yes Chlo I'll come home, so I can be with you. But for now lets get some sleep. You can really go to bed to a great view now." He nodded towards the window and started to roll her over so she could see.

Chloe was more than happy to hear those words come from Clark, she jumped at him and gave him a huge kiss and rolled over as he had tried to get her to do. She saw the breathtaking view again and was amazed at how beautiful it was laying down. She snuggled up close to Clark and spooned with him. "That's not the only great view I have now." She looked up to his face so he would get the point, she leaned up gave him a soft kiss and rolled back to face the window. "Good night Clark sweet dreams"

Clark felt Chloe snuggle up to him and he draped his hand over her stomach and pulled her as close as he could get her. He heard her say something about she had more than one great view, he got it after she looked at him and kissed him. He smiled and kissed her temple, but before he fell asleep he heard Chloe whisper good night to him. "Don't worry Chloe my night has been far better than great, I love you." He knew Chloe didn't hear him because he heard her light snores, letting him know she was asleep. He smiled into her hair and closed his eyes, "I can't wait to get back home" he thought to himself as he fell into the best sleep of his life with the girl he loved.

The End

-x-Well that is the end, I hope yall enjoyed it and I thank the few of you that reviewed my last chapter! Well I am happy to have this story done with, bye for now!


End file.
